The present invention relates to a radio controlled toy vehicle having a body that can be transformed from a compact operating mode to an expanded operating mode.
The radio controlled toy vehicle of the present invention has the ability to transform from a compact (narrow wheel track) configuration to an expanded (wide wheel track) configuration. Each configuration has unique performance abilities. The toy vehicle performance and capabilities dynamically changes during the transformation action, and are activated as directed by a radio control operator. The transformation action also activates a self-righting feature if the toy vehicle is disabled in an upside-down position.
The toy vehicle includes at least one driving wheel.
Left and right main transformation arms are attached to the left and right chassis bodies.
A transformation drive is adapted to cause the main transformation arms to move towards or away from the each other when the transformation drive is actuated to thereby cause the left and right chassis bodies to move towards or away from each other.